Super Password
Super Password is an American game show loosely based on the classic Password (1961-67 and 1971-75). Three versions of the classic game show aired: Password Plus (1979-82) and the original Super Password (1984-89) as well as Million Dollar Password (2008-09). The original host of Super Password was Bert Convy. The current version, launched on June 6, 2016, is produced by Buena Vista Television. The current version is hosted by Terry Crews. Gameplay Two teams, each composed of a contestant and a celebrity, competed. The object, as on the original Password, was for the clue-giving partner to get the receiving partner to guess a given word (the "password"). The giving partner on the first team offered a one-word clue, to which the receiving partner was allowed one guess; there were brief time limits for both the clue and the guess. Teams alternated giving one-word clues until the password was guessed, or until each side had given two clues (three in the early days of Password Plus until June 15, 1979). Giving an illegal clue (multiple or hyphenated words, going over one word, using over-expressive gestures, forms of the password, made-up words, using too much physical movement, etc.) forfeited the receiver's turn to guess, as did having clue-giving time expire without giving a clue. If the word itself was given away by any of the players, or a clue was ruled illegal after the word had been correctly guessed, the opposing team was given the right to guess the puzzle. If the word was revealed prematurely by anyone other than the players, the word was put on the board and neither team guessed. Password Puzzle Each password, once revealed, became one of five clues to a puzzle referring to a person, place or thing. The passwords themselves were not worth any money; only the puzzle affected the scores. A guesser who correctly guessed a password was given a guess at the answer to the puzzle. A password that was not guessed by either player was added to the board without a guess at the puzzle, and if it was the final password in the puzzle, the solution was revealed and a new puzzle was played. For the final password in a puzzle, if the guesser was incorrect, their partner was given a guess as well. Correctly guessing the puzzle won the contestant money; any remaining clues would be revealed and new puzzles were played until one contestant had enough money to win the game. If the solution to the puzzle was inadvertently revealed in any way, the puzzle was thrown out. Cashword "Cashword" (stylized as Ca$hword in on-screen graphics) is an additional bonus on Super Password played by the winner of the second puzzle for an accumulating cash jackpot. The celebrity acted as clue-giver and was given a more difficult password. If their contestant teammate guessed the password within three clues, he/she won the jackpot which started at $1,000 and increased by that much each time it was not won, without limit, with the highest being $12,000. If at any time an illegal clue was given, the Cashword round immediately ended and the jackpot was forfeited. Alphabetics The winning team played for a cash prize in the bonus round, called "Alphabetics." The gameplay of the round was the same on both shows. The round featured 10 passwords beginning with consecutive letters of the alphabet (e.g., A–J, B–K, etc.), and the celebrity was always the clue-giver. He/she could see only the current password until the contestant either guessed it or passed. As in the main game, all clues had to be one word; the celebrity could use multiple words to form sentences, but had to pause distinctly after each word. The contestant won $100 per guessed word, and the entire jackpot for guessing all 10 words in 60 seconds. Alphabetics is played for an accumulating jackpot, which started at $10,000 and increased by that much each time it was not won. Illegal clues still reduced the pot by 20% (e.g., a $35,000 pot would have $7,000 deducted for each illegal clue). On Super Password, champions could return for up to five matches. Stations airing Super Password If your station wishes to air Super Password, feel free to add your station on the list. Take note, however that the list is in alphabetical order. Category:Game Show Category:Buena Vista Television Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated Program